The liquid crystal panel in a liquid crystal display plays a key role responsible for the display effect of the liquid crystal display such as brightness, contrast, colorfulness, etc. A traditional liquid crystal panel comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate disposed opposite to each other with a liquid crystal layer being sandwiched therebetween.
In the actual manufacturing process of liquid crystal panels, due to the influence of production processes, phenomena such as flaws tend to occur in the manufactured liquid crystal panels, which will influence use of the liquid crystal panels. With the mass production of liquid crystal panels, various linear mura flaws or flaky mura flaws will occur on array substrates and/or color filter substrates due to various reasons in the production processes, which will impose adverse impacts on the display effect of the liquid crystal panels. Therefore, it is desired to detect mura flaws to improve product yields, and to improve processes with feedbacks to the production line.
In traditional manufacturing processes, the detection on mura flaws generated in the production process of liquid crystal panels is generally accomplished by technicians with the help of sodium lamp or mercury lamp. This approach can detect obvious and prominent mura defects in liquid crystal panels. However, since mura flaws on some types of liquid crystal panels are too weak to be recognized by naked eyes, it is impossible to define boundaries of mura flaws and use of the above-mentioned traditional approach will introduce difficulties for detection, which makes it unable to conduct detail and in-depth analysis in-time and improve product process, hence reducing product yields and bringing about wastes.